About A Girl
by noirnekochan
Summary: After the Kira case has been closed, Misa one day decides to visit the investigation quarters in hopes to find some happiness after the death of Light Y. However, instead she finds something better; she finds that the one person she never expected to love her, does and will do anything to bring her happiness. [Please note: Contain's a lime/lemon in later chapters]
1. Welcome Home, Misa Amane

**Author's note:/ Yeah, this is my first L/Misa fanfict and first fanfict on this site. Please note, this will have a lemon in later chapters as I am a pervert and writing a lemon is someone that I have a guilty pleasure doing ; w ; hehe. Any ways, reviews/suggestions are welcome! **

* * *

As the blonde-haired teenager protruded into the eerie, but familiar Kira Investigation Headquarters, she felt a surge of nostalgia and misery flow through her body. It had been a while since she was here, especially seeing as Light, her Light, her hero, the one she loved with all her heart had been caught out as being Kira, the God of the new world, and was shot on the industrial harbour on the outskirts of the metropolis she grew up in, and recognised so well.

The atmosphere was silent, so silent that it reeked of death. The only life-like sounds that could be heard were the clicking of her high round toed shoes of the gothic Lolita fashion that she was widely recognised with, and the distant sounds of cars passing through the suburban streets on this late afternoon. She was lost in thought as she made her way into the lobby, so lost on recalling the memories she had as being with Light, as being his pawn. Her heavily-cladded made up hazel eyes started to sting with the thought, but she would not admit that Light never loved her or saw her as someone important in his life. After all the pain and suffering she went through in order for him to be a god, and for her to be his queen of the new world, she would not accept this regret, this loneliness. This regret she had for trusting and falling for a deceiving monster like him. He was never going to love her or acknowledge her as something beautiful, but rather, he would of just disposed of her once he reached his god-like status. While she was deep in thought, she was oblivious that she walked into the main room with its white glow from the multitude of screens. So oblivious that she didn't realise that she wasn't the only one there.

Drinking his sugar-syrupy coffee, L sat there in his renowned thinking position, his knees brought to his hunched over chest while his index finger was placed atop his lips indicating that he was deep in thought. However, as he looked at the monitor that featured the blonde beauty, he felt his heart racing. Ever since Light was falsely working on the Kira case with him, he felt drawn to Misa. From his selfish thoughts, he knew that Light wasn't deserving of her in the first place, especially seeing that once he was exposed as being a criminal, L realised that Misa was just his pawn and nothing more. He never acknowledged Misa, treated her like a lover or even made her feel wanted, but she wouldn't let go of him regardless of the situation. The thought made the shaggy haired detective's figure tense up with hate, but when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him, he let out a calming sigh.

"Miss Amane, what brings you here today?" he said in his usual blunt fashion, bringing the syrupy substance to his lips. Misa's eyes opened with surprise; she wasn't expecting anyone to be here seeing as the Kira case was closed, but then again, the shaggy haired man with dark bags under his eyes and porcelain white skin never ceased to amaze her. He spun around in his chair facing her, staring at her gorgeous doll-like features with open eyes.

"Ryuzaki, YOU MEANIE!' she exclaimed with a pout before running up to him giving him an affectionate hug, "You're not meant to scare Misa Misa like that, you know? But I'll forgive you." As she wrapped her arms around his thin body, L felt his heart race even more, so much that he made an exception to show some affection back to the only girl he was ever infatuated with. When he saw Misa's face appearing surprised from his embrace, a small smile crept upon his face. However, once she was in his embrace, Misa started to weep; feeling the warmth of the girl he loved in his arms, he stroked his long fingers through her blonde locks as her cry started to get louder and louder.

"Misa, what's wrong?" L asked gingerly, cupping her face in his hands, tilting her bright hazel eyes towards his noir ones. His smile was sombre and comforting to Misa as heated tears flowed down from her eyes, causing her eye make up to run down her sorrowful face. She felt a tinge of red cover her cheeks from his words, but suddenly dug her head in L's chest, embracing him tighter as she sobbed. In truth, she didn't have the strength to tell the pale detective what was wrong nor could he have heard her under her loud sobs. She missed Rem, her only true friend who was there throughout the entire Kira ordeal, whom she hadn't seen in months after Light's death, but she also missed the days where she didn't see the days as being dark and tiresome. All she wanted to do was sleep for days on end, missing out on her modelling opportunities and spending time with her friends shopping or just grabbing a bite to eat before a photo shoot, as she no longer felt beautiful.

All of a sudden without realising, she started to punch L in the chest as hard as she could, screaming her head off. L's eyes opened with surprise as the words that came out of her mouth were dark ones in comparison to the soft, sweet ones that she usually spoke from her soft pink lips.

"Light, you idiot! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you for using me, making me believe that you loved me for me, just so you could become the god of this pathetic world! Thanks to you, I no longer feel like I did before we met!" she screamed as she punched L's chest rapidly as crystal tears poured from her eyes. L then lifted her face up to meet his and planted a soft kiss on her forehead in hopes it would calm her down. The blonde haired girl then froze in place from the sudden touch and looked the detective right into his dark, but comforting eyes.

"Misa, I might not understand how you feel, but I have concocted that you feel lonely, that you feel as though you are no longer someone who is worth living in this world, but that's not true. You're beautiful Misa, you always have been and yes, Light had no right to treat you like he did, but that's all over now. We brought him and his evil intentions to justice," he said softly, stroking a tear away from her eye. L felt his heart beating and a small tinge of pink run across his cheeks as he spoke those words to the girl in front of him. He was meant to be the world's best detective, someone who was not meant to be in love especially with someone who was manipulated as being the second Kira just to win the approval of Kira himself. When he was working on the Kira investigation, when everyone was asleep during the dead hours of the morning, he would just sit there in front of his multitude of screens and think about Misa Amane, and how he knew he would never get to be her lover. He at the time was jealous of Light because of that as he was charming and had persuasive looks regardless that his mind and actions were crimes against the human population.

However, none of that mattered now as going against his usual intentions, he was going to prove to Misa that she was beautiful and that people like him loved her for whom she was as a person. Not for her actions of being the second Kira.


	2. Liebe Ist Fur Alle Da

**Author's note:/ I'm such a tease to my audience, but trust me, next chapter will have what you are all waiting for, aha. 'Liebe ist fur alle da' by the way is German for 'Love is for everyone'. I've decided to show my Doitsu-ness through this now. **

* * *

The hunched over detective looked into her brunette eyes as he continued to embrace her in the middle of the surveillance room of the old Kira Investigation Headquarters; he felt warm on the inside as he held the girl that he loved, but at the same time, he felt something tingling in his torso. Inside L's mind, he cursed to himself, as this wasn't the time to be enticed with lust regardless that Misa was an attractive woman with sex appeal that could make any man fall to their knees. However, her pushing her body up to his as she embraced him in truth didn't help the situation, but as this feeling was building up more and more inside of him, especially in his crotch region, he either had to lose control and act on it or he had to let go of the blonde beauty, risking making her more depressed than she was before he comforted her.

"Misa," he whispered gingerly into her ear as he stroked her cheek, "would you prefer for me to listen to your issues in a place that is more comforting? I promise I won't make judgements as of now, you just need someone to show you that you are a beautiful girl." The blonde haired girl felt a tinge of blush creep across her face, but more importantly, her eyes opened with surprise as she heard those words flow out of L's mouth. He found her to be beautiful unlike Light did it seemed; this made her feel more like an idiot for being one of Light's pawns. She tilted her face down, as she didn't want L to see her face get redder and redder from the compliment. Beautiful. Did the detective she was working against the whole time truly think she was beautiful? Even after she plotted with a manipulative man against him?

Her heart raced, but at the same time, she felt a shiver creep down her spine. She knew what this meant as her heart raced faster and faster while her thoughts become lewd. The detective tilted his head as he stared at her frozen figure. The bulge in his pants started to tingle more, but he knew that whatever happened between them, he would attempt to show her that he loved her with all his heart. All of a sudden, Misa nodded silently in response to his question causing a small smile to appear on his face.

"Well, then Misa," he chuckled as he extended his hand out to her, "shall we go and discuss this over some cake that Watari prepared for your arrival?"

"Of course, Ryuuzaki! Misa Misa-chan would like that very much," Misa said in her own cute fashion. She grabbed his hand and smiled hoping to persuade him that she felt a bit better in comparison to before. It was the truth though as he did cheer her up; he always somehow in his obscure way did whether it was how he ate sweets and never put on weight, or how he slept hunched over in his chair at the most unexpected times. However, him complimenting her was the action that made me feel the happiest as it was obvious that someone like L would never just speak that out of impulse, he was a serious person; he had to be in order to be proclaimed the world's greatest detective. L jumped out of his chair and dragged her up to the stairs leading her to his private area where neither surveillance cameras nor bugs were to be found. It was the perfect place for them to be alone.

Once Misa walked into the eerie room that was illuminated by the afternoon sun, she felt something press against her petite body, pushing her against the wall, and the feeling of someone else's lips and tongue being one with hers. Her eyes opened with bewilderment when she realised it was L. She forcefully pushed him off her, making him fall onto the floor as he tilted his head down in shame. Misa's anger inside of her started to swell up, believing that he did that just to manipulate her that she soon after walked closer to him and slapped him hard across the face. He didn't flinch from the impact of her palm.

"Ryuzaki! Was this your intention all along? Hoping you could just get me to be your object through comforting me!" she whispered hastily as hot tears ran once again down her face, clenching her wrists, "Because I'm not your little play thing-" but before she could finish, she noticed a single tear roll down the detectives face, his head tilted away from her.

"Misa, do you ever wonder why I didn't arrest you regardless that you were partially responsible for the deaths caused by Light?" he sternly whispered, "It's because I am in love with you. You're just something.. something that I can't explain as no words come to mind in order to describe how beautiful you are. I'm not meant to have these feelings as I am a detective, I can't be involved in meaningless relationships, but to me, you aren't meaningless. You will never be meaningless. I know how it feels to feel alone in this ever-changing world, as when I was younger, I lost my parents and become a privileged successor in Wammy's house, so I had no time for other people. With you, however, I will give you the time, I will prove to you that you are a fragmentation of beauty in my eyes and that any one else who says anything else, well, they don't deserve your presence!"

He all of a sudden stood up and gingerly embraced the blonde frozen in front of him. "Ryuzaki.." she said, speechless. He wrapped his arms around her torso tighter, while his lips gently caressed a few strands of her shimmering blonde hair. She then grabbed him by his collar and kissed him gently, slowly sliding her tongue in, parting the detective's sweet, but thin lips. His hand gently caressed her thigh as the kiss became more passionate and deeper. It felt as though time had stopped with his hands exploring her clothed body and her hand stroking L's soft, but spiky hair.

"But first, Misa Misa has to make sure that Ryuzaki is in the mood for me," she chuckled, as she caught her breath. L responded through smirking before pulling her on top of him, commencing the kiss that would soon lead to more.


End file.
